Czernow
Szeregowy Czernow – żołnierz występujący w Call of Duty: World at War w prawie wszystkich misjach kampanii rosyjskiej. Życiorys Czernow po raz pierwszy pojawił się w misji "Ich kraj, ich krew", jest jednym z żołnierzy sierżanta Reznowa i razem z nim uratował Dmitrija Petrenkę. Kiedy Reznow nakazał mu dobić niemieckich żołnierzy, odmówił strzelania twierdząc, że nie ma to sensu bo i tak się wykrwawią. Dimitrij, Czernow i inni zaatakowali niemiecką pozycję, zdobyli farmę i pobliski niemiecki obóz. Nie wiadomo, czy był on w czołgu wraz z Reznowem i Dmitrijem, jednak na końcu misji on i inni wsiadali do pociągu, który jechał w stronę Berlina. Na początku misji "Wykwaterowanie", grupa Sowietów zabija niemieckiego żołnierza, który prosi o litość, Czernow wtedy stwierdził: "To nie jest wojna, to jest morderstwo!". Gdy dotarli do metra i zastali tam trzech niemieckich żołnierzy próbujących się poddać. Reznow daje Petrence wybór - albo zabije ich szybko albo zostaną spaleni żywcem. Jeśli gracz wybierze pierwszą opcję, Reznow powie do Czernowa, by uczył się od Dmitrija, który wie, co znaczy zabijać z litością. W misji "Serce Rzeszy" Czernow próbuje osuszyć swój pamiętnik, Reznow wziął go a następnie powiedział : "Jak sądzisz co zaprowadzi nas do domu - pisanie o wojnie czy walka? Nikt nigdy tego nie przeczyta. Jeśli brak ci odwagi, żeby walczyć za ojczyznę, pokaż przynajmniej że chcesz za nią umrzeć!". Czernow wziął czerwoną flagę sowiecką i walczył z honorową armią SS, która broniła Reichstag. Kiedy Czernow biegł z nią po schodach w stronę wejścia, niemiecki żołnierz zaatakował go miotaczem płomieni. Reznow zabił Niemca, jednak było za późno, poparzony Rosjanin umarł z powody odniesionych ran. Reznow wziął wtedy dziennik mówiąc: "Ktoś powinien to przeczytać", co było zaprzeczeniem jego wcześniejszych wypowiedzi. Reznow zostawia ciężko poparzonego Czernowa i ruszył na Reichstag. Szeregowy chwilę później umarł w wyniku odniesionych ran. thumb|Czernow poparzony w bitwie pod Berlinem Osobowość Chociaż Czernow był lojalny wobec swojego kraju, miał naturę pacyfisty. Nie potrafił być tak bezwzględny wobec Niemców jak Reznow. Jego osobowość była wręcz całkowitym przeciwieństwem Reznowa. Był przeciwny bezlitosnemu zabiciu Niemców (usiłował powstrzymać towarzyszy przed zabiciem proszącego o litość żołnierza niemieckiego). Przez to wszystko ciągle był karcony przez Reznowa, który kazał mu brać przykład z Dmitrija, np. kiedy Reznow pozwolił Petrence jechać na czołgu, zaś Czernow miał maszerować, ponieważ "nie zasłużył sobie na odpoczynek". Reznow uważał że ludzi takich jak Czernow trzeba zahartować by byli bardziej bezwzględni. Kiedy Czernow spalił się żywcem, Reznow pokazał że wcale nie żywił do niego niechęci, a wręcz przeciwnie, lubił go. Po jego śmierci Reznow zabrał jego dziennik twierdząc, że ktoś musi to przeczytać. Nie wiadomo jak Czernow traktował Dimitrija, bo przez całą grę nigdy się do niego nie odezwał, możliwe jednak, że go nie lubił dlatego, że ten był wciąż chwalony, a Czernow karcony przez Reznowa. Ciekawostki *Wśród niektórych fanów serii krąży hipoteza, że Czernow przeżył wojnę, na co ma wskazywać jego reakcja na rzucony przez gracza granat. Jednak poza tym nie ma żadnego dowodu potwierdzającego tą hipotezę. *On oraz Nikołaj Beliński mają ten sam model postaci. *Pod koniec misji "Krew i żelazo" można zobaczyć jego sobowtóra. * W scenie początkowej w misji "Ich kraj, ich krew", gracz może zobaczyć pamiętnik Czernowa, który znalazł się na podłodze. Ten pamiętnik jest pokazany jeszcze parę razy w kampanii radzieckiej. *W filmiku na początku misji "Upadek" widać informację, że pamiętnik Czernowa zaczyna się w 1942 roku. *Możliwe, że brał udział w bitwie o Stalingrad. *Na koniec misji "Ich kraj, ich krew", kiedy Reznow będzie stać na czołgu i przemawiać na temat zwycięstwa, to oczy Czernowa "wychodzą" z oczodołów. Dzieje się tak również z pozostałymi żołnierzami. Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: World at War